Шайнинг Армор/Галерея/Сезоны 6-7
Шестой сезон Кристаллинг. Часть 1 Shining Armor at the train station S6E1.png Friendship Express pulls into the station S6E1.png Twilight bumps into Shining Armor S6E1.png Twilight happy to see Shining Armor S6E1.png Shining Armor happy to see Twilight S6E1.png Twilight and Shining Armor hugging S6E1.png Twilight --didn't know you were meeting us-- S6E1.png Shining Armor fatigued --of course I am!-- S6E1.png Shining Armor tired --here I am-- S6E1.png Shining Armor --though we have met before-- S6E1.png Shining Armor delirious --never better!-- S6E1.png Shining Armor --being a father is amazing!-- S6E1.png Shining Armor --wonderful and amazing-- S6E1.png Shining Armor --and confusing-- S6E1.png Shining Armor becoming more unhinged S6E1.png Shining Armor --but surprising-- S6E1.png Shining Armor --not that you'd know-- S6E1.png Shining Armor's manic grin S6E1.png Twilight Sparkle embarrassed S6E1.png Shining Armor --haven't really slept since-- S6E1.png Shining Armor --she hasn't either-- S6E1.png Shining Armor --would be great to get a break-- S6E1.png Twilight --probably need all kinds of help!-- S6E1.png Twilight --head straight to the castle-- S6E1.png Shining Armor nods off while standing S6E1.png Shining Armor warning Twilight and friends S6E1.png Princess Cadance --it looks that way-- S6E1.png Princess Celestia --something Equestria has never seen-- S6E1.png Pinkie --she could be a super-strong flyer-- S6E1.png Pinkie --AND have crazy baby magic!-- S6E1.png Flurry Heart releases a tremendous blast of magic S6E1.png Princess Cadance --we should call it off-- S6E1.png Rainbow --we've all faced a lot worse-- S6E1.png Princess Celestia --more important than ever-- S6E1.png Celestia --you should address your subjects-- S6E1.png Twilight looking at sleeping Shining Armor S6E1.png Twilight --do you have everything you need-- S6E1.png Shining Armor in a sudden panic S6E1.png Shining Armor --interview the honor guards-- S6E1.png Shining Armor --choose the purity crystal-- S6E1.png Shining Armor --pick a crystaller!-- S6E1.png Shining Armor reduced to a heap of nerves S6E1.png Twilight Sparkle --take it easy-- S6E1.png Twilight --keep an eye on the baby-- S6E1.png Shining Armor falls asleep again S6E1.png Shining Armor watching from behind a curtain S6E1.png Shining Armor still very nervous S6E1.png Shining Armor startled by royal guards S6E1.png Shining Armor --I'm not ready!-- S6E1.png Rainbow Dash --take it easy!-- S6E1.png Rainbow gives Shining Armor guard helmets S6E1.png Shining Armor feeling a little assured S6E1.png Shining Armor levitating helmets S6E1.png Shining Armor --I'm sorry-- S6E1.png Shining Armor --more stressful than I ever thought-- S6E1.png Fluttershy --I can only imagine-- S6E1.png Shining Armor getting even more nervous S6E1.png Shining Armor panicking --I don't know!-- S6E1.png Shining Armor collapses with anxiety S6E1.png Crystal Heart spinning S6E1.png Shining Armor takes calming breaths S6E1.png Shining Armor sees Cadance, Celestia, and Luna S6E1.png Shining Armor --I chose the honor guard-- S6E1.png Shining Armor --I know exactly who I want-- S6E1.png Shining Armor --all we need is-- S6E1.png Princess Cadance raises an eyebrow S6E1.png Shining Armor in stunned silence S6E1.png Shining Armor and Cadance hear Twilight's voice S6E1.png Shining Armor relieved S6E1.png Cadance casting her magic on the bubble S6E1.png Mane Six and friends gather around Flurry Heart S6E1.png Flurry Heart's booming wail S6E1.png Shining Armor and Cadance hear Flurry Heart cry S6E1.png Mane Six and friends in complete shock S6E1.png Ponies staring at the shattered Crystal Heart S6E1.png Ponies in shock and fright S6E1.png Кристаллинг. Часть 2 Ponies gather around broken Crystal Heart S6E2.png Twilight --King Sombra had just hidden it-- S6E2.png Cadance --Including the Crystal Empire!-- S6E2.png Twilight --And us along with it!-- S6E2.png Twilight's worried expression S6E2.png Pinkie holds on to Twilight in fear S6E2.png Cadance talks about the Crystal Empire library S6E2.png Cadance levitates Flurry Heart onto Shining's leg S6E2.png Twilight --Can you hold off the storm-- S6E2.png Other ponies listening to what Luna has to say S6E2.png Twilight --The crystal library is enormous!-- S6E2.png Shining --You can count on us, Twily!-- S6E2.png Pinkie looks at Flurry Heart using her magic S6E2.png Flurry Heart teleports S6E2.png Flurry Heart on Pinkie's face S6E2.png Cadance and Shining Armor shocked S6E2.png Flurry Heart about to land onto Shining Armor's hooves S6E2.png Flurry Heart teleports right above Shining's hooves S6E2.png Shining Armor doesn't see Flurry Heart S6E2.png Shining --Where'd she go-!-- S6E2.png Cadance and Shining Armor tries to look for Flurry Heart S6E2.png Cadance and Shining Armor hears Flurry Heart S6E2.png The ponies hear Flurry Heart S6E2.png Shining Armor chases Flurry Heart S6E2.png Twilight Sparkle levitates one of the books S6E2.png Shining Armor seen chasing Flurry Heart S6E2.png Shining Armor chasing S6E2.png Shining Armor chases after Flurry Heart S6E2.png Shining Armor runs away with his mane burned S6E2.png Flurry Heart chases after Shining Armor S6E2.png Shining Armor ready to leap towards Flurry Heart S6E2.png Shining Armor hits Pinkie Pie S6E2.png Pinkie Pie and Shining Armor feeling dizzy S6E2.png Shining Armor conjures a shield to deflect the magic beam S6E2.png Rarity points at Twilight S6E2.png Cadance --but we should evacuate the city just in case!-- S6E2.png Cadance levitates Flurry Heart onto her S6E2.png Shining Armor --We will-- S6E2.png Shining --But between you and Twilight-- S6E2.png Shining --I'm sure you'll remember the spell-- S6E2.png Shining Armor and Princess Cadance smiling S6E2.png Shining Armor runs off while Rarity and Pinkie follow S6E2.png Shining Armor walks up S6E2.png Shining --Princess Cadance has decided to evacuate the city!-- S6E2.png Crystal Pony crowd gasp S6E2.png Shining Armor --I don't know if we'll ever have another Crystalling...-- S6E2.png Shining Armor --...again!-- S6E2.png Shining Armor --The Crystal Heart...-- S6E2.png Shining Armor --...is shattered-- S6E2.png The evacuation begins S6E2.png An overhead shot of the crystal ponies being evacuated S6E2.png Shining Armor showing Crystal ponies the way S6E2.png Rainbow running with the other ponies S6E2.png AJ --Just a little bit further, y'all!-- S6E2.png Applejack --The station's just ahead!-- S6E2.png Applejack notices somepony S6E2.png Sunburst, Starlight, and Spike stops the ponies at their tracks S6E2.png The ponies come in S6E2.png Sunburst approaches S6E2.png Sunburst sees the broken Crystal Heart S6E2.png The other ponies gathering around S6E2.png Sunburst --with the light and love of everypony gathered-- S6E2.png Sunburst looks at the other ponies S6E2.png Sunburst --and a little Fledgling's Forbearance-- S6E2.png Sunburst opens up scroll containing Fledgling's Forbearance spell S6E2.png Shining levitates the baby; Cadance levitates the scroll S6E2.png Shining --I had planned on asking Twilight to be our crystaller-- S6E2.png Shining --but since it seems like she'll be busy-- S6E2.png Twilight --Well, what are we waiting for--- S6E2.png Ponies run off outside S6E2.png The Crystalling about to happen S6E2.png Shining Armor and Princess Cadance look at their baby S6E2.png Shining Armor and Princess Cadance kisses Flurry Heart S6E2.png Shining Armor and Cadance cross horns and uses magic S6E2.png Flurry Heart glows S6E2.png Sunburst looks at the crystals; Flurry Heart floats up S6E2.png Crowd cheering for Flurry Heart S6E2.png Shining, Pinkie, RD, AJ, and Spike happy seeing Flurry Heart S6E2.png Twilight's friends, Cadance, and Shining Armor about to get crystallized S6E2.png Twilight's friends, Cadance, and Shining Armor crystallized S6E2.png Flurry Heart's Crystalling is complete S6E2.png Shining Armor and Cadance with their baby S6E2.png Shining Armor and Cadance putting their face onto Flurry Heart in affection S6E2.png Twilight walking towards her friends and family S6E2.png Twilight's parents arrive at the train station S6E2.png Twilight Velvet --to see this peaceful little angel-- S6E2.png Twilight Velvet looks at her grandfilly S6E2.png Twilight Velvet --Come to your grandmare!-- S6E2.png Flurry Heart trying to reach for her grandmother S6E2.png Flurry Heart about to sneeze again S6E2.png Flurry Heart sneezes S6E2.png Flurry Heart after sneezing S6E2.png Cadance and Shining Armor look at their baby S6E2.png Shining --We have Sunburst to thank for that-- S6E2.png Cadance --I hope he takes his role as crystaller seriously-- S6E2.png Cadance --the baby will need a pony like him to look to for magical advice-- S6E2.png Twilight Velvet levitating Flurry Heart S6E2.png Twilight Velvet holds Flurry Heart S6E2.png Cadance --We were thinking-- S6E2.png Cadance names the baby S6E2.png Shining --You know-- S6E2.png Shining and Cadance looks at Mane 6 and Spike S6E2.png Rarity --Oh, goodness-- S6E2.png The main cast walking to the train S6E2.png Времена меняются Cadance, Shining Armor, and Sunburst arrive S6E16.png Shining Armor --we can explain, Twily-- S6E16.png Shining Armor questions Twilight's identity S6E16.png Shining Armor and Cadance nod to each other S6E16.png Shining Armor --it's okay, everypony-- S6E16.png Cadance --after Queen Chrysalis took my place-- S6E16.png Sunburst --changelings feed off of love-- S6E16.png Shining Armor --we posted the extra guards-- S6E16.png Twilight Sparkle --checking everypony's identity-- S6E16.png Princess Cadance --I'm sorry for all of this-- S6E16.png Twilight and Cadance look toward Flurry Heart S6E16.png Princess Cadance --already a big relief-- S6E16.png Royal guard whispering to Shining Armor S6E16.png Shining Armor asks Spike to join the changeling search S6E16.png Shining Armor --he'll be safe with our guards-- S6E16.png Spike --will your guards be safe with me--- S6E16.png Shining Armor --I don't think it's funny-- S6E16.png Shining Armor --Queen Chrysalis kidnapped Cadance-- S6E16.png Royal guards distance themselves from Spike S6E16.png Spike sees royal guards speeding off S6E16.png Shining Armor --no such thing as a nice changeling-- S6E16.png Spike --you're right, Shining Armor-- S6E16.png Spike apologizes for his bad joke S6E16.png Shining Armor gives orders to royal guards S6E16.png Shining Armor and royal guards dispersing S6E16.png Starlight Glimmer --is all this really necessary--- S6E16.png Princess Cadance --there may well be a whole army-- S6E16.png Twilight --this is getting a little out of hand-- S6E16.png Cadance --I don't know what else we can do-- S6E16.png Twilight, Shining Armor, and Cadance hear Spike S6E16.png Twilight and Cadance shocked; Shining Armor furious S6E16.png Shining Armor --get away from that thing!-- S6E16.png Shining Armor and royal guards gasping S6E16.png Spike steps forward under a spotlight S6E16.png Spike starts to sing soulfully S6E16.png Spike singing --glorious and brave-- S6E16.png Spike sings to Shining Armor and royal guards S6E16.png Spike singing --you wouldn't believe--- S6E16.png Ponies continue to glare at Thorax S6E16.png Twilight starts to get the message S6E16.png Thorax joins Spike in the spotlight S6E16.png Spike singing --'til the end-- S6E16.png Spike sings A Changeling Can Change big finish S6E16.png Spike finishes his heartfelt song S6E16.png Shining Armor and royal guards unconvinced S6E16.png Twilight Sparkle steps forward S6E16.png Twilight approaches Spike alone S6E16.png Twilight Sparkle addresses the other ponies S6E16.png Cadance extends friendship to Thorax S6E16.png Princess Cadance --eager to do the same-- S6E16.png Shining Armor welcomes Thorax to the Empire S6E16.png Shining Armor apologizing to Thorax S6E16.png Shining Armor --maybe we can change that-- S6E16.png Thorax addressing the ponies S6E16.png Туда и обратно. Часть 2 Thorax helping Spike out of his cocoon cage S6E26.png Changelings help Cadance and Shining Armor and return Flurry Heart S6E26.png Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart hugging S6E26.png Twilight Sparkle looking at her surroundings S6E26.png Twilight Sparkle surprised by Starlight's accomplishment S6E26.png Princess Luna commending Starlight Glimmer S6E26.png Ponies and changelings hear moving rubble S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer in front of angered ponies and changelings S6E26.png Ponies and Thorax look over the tower's edge S6E26.png Thorax and Spike watch Queen Chrysalis fly away S6E26.png Princess Celestia approaches Thorax S6E26.png Fluttershy suddenly the center of attention S6E26.png Fluttershy worried about hosting so many ponies S6E26.png Fluttershy worried about hosting so many ponies S6E26.png Mane Six, Spike, Trixie, Discord, and royalty in Our Town S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer --where's that baking contest--- S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer going off with villager ponies S6E26.png Седьмой сезон Совет Селестии Ponies gathered for Starlight and friends' ceremony S7E1.png Ponies and changelings in dining hall left side S7E1.png Pinkie cheering for Starlight and friends S7E1.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Spike cringing S7E1.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Spike feeling awkward S7E1.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Spike feel less awkward S7E1.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Spike smiling again S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheer for the heroes S7E1.png Photo of Mane Six and friends at Our Town S7E1.png Starlight's reflection in her wall mirror S7E1.png Twilight and Starlight hug surrounded by friends S7E1.png Буря эмоций Princess Cadance, Flurry Heart, and Shining Armor S7E3.png Twilight Sparkle greeting Flurry Heart S7E3.png Shining Armor talking like a baby S7E3.png Princess Cadance "hope you're not too busy" S7E3.png Spike, Flurry, Cadance, and Shining Armor look at Twilight S7E3.png Twilight Sparkle doting on Flurry Heart S7E3.png Twilight trotting away with Flurry Heart S7E3.png Flurry Heart gets buried under gift boxes S7E3.png Twilight picks up Flurry out of present pile S7E3.png Twilight Sparkle levitating red teddy bear S7E3.png Flurry Heart levitating her blue teddy bear S7E3.png Shining Armor "we'll just put Flurry's things over here" S7E3.png Twilight Sparkle barely paying attention S7E3.png Shining Armor levitating jar of mashed peas S7E3.png Princess Cadance levitating diapers S7E3.png Princess Cadance levitating extra diapers S7E3.png Cadance levitating backup extra diapers S7E3.png Shining Armor levitating more jars of mashed peas S7E3.png Shining Armor "did I say that already" S7E3.png Shining Armor looking embarrassed S7E3.png Princess Cadance levitating stuffed Whammy toy S7E3.png Princess Cadance "if she gets fussy" S7E3.png Princess Cadance "she'll calm right down" S7E3.png Shining Armor "you getting all this, Twily" S7E3.png Shining Armor "my friend from the royal guard" S7E3.png Shining Armor "he has a pop-up art show" S7E3.png Princess Cadance "we could really use a night out" S7E3.png Princess Cadance "isn't that what I said" S7E3.png Princess Cadance "are you sure you can watch her" S7E3.png Cadance and Shining look relieved at each other S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor kiss Flurry Heart S7E3.png Shining Armor "thanks again, Twily" S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor looking at art S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor admiring the art S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor looking confused S7E3.png Shining Armor "is this art or... a mistake" S7E3.png Princess Cadance "I have no idea" S7E3.png Princess Cadance "we're not changing diapers" S7E3.png Spearhead greets Cadance and Shining in background S7E3.png Spearhead appears between Cadance and Shining Amor S7E3.png Spearhead hoof-bumps Shining Armor S7E3.png Princess Cadance taps Spearhead's hoof S7E3.png Spearhead hugging Cadance and Shining Armor S7E3.png Spearhead "thanks for coming" S7E3.png Shining Armor "we're having a great time!" S7E3.png Shining Armor "loving all the... art!" S7E3.png Shining Armor grinning nervously S7E3.png Amethyst Star throws out an apple core S7E3.png Shining Armor and Amethyst Star make eye contact S7E3.png Shining Armor "I knew that" S7E3.png Spearhead "who's to say it's not art" S7E3.png Spearhead "it changed my world" S7E3.png Spearhead presenting his latest art piece S7E3.png Cadance, Shining, and Spearhead look at Spearhead's painting S7E3.png Spearhead "there is none more dark" S7E3.png Shining Armor grimly agreeing with Spearhead S7E3.png Spearhead presenting his next art piece S7E3.png Shining Armor "this reminds me of the time" S7E3.png Shining Armor "little chocolate hoofprints" S7E3.png Princess Cadance "that took forever to clean up!" S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor fondly reminiscing S7E3.png Shining Armor imitating Flurry Heart S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor laughing together S7E3.png Spearhead "art is so evocative!" S7E3.png Spearhead "score!" S7E3.png Shining Armor and Cadance look at cake painting S7E3.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking at shield stand S7E3.png Shining Armor "it's small like her!" S7E3.png Shining Armor and Cadance crying together S7E3.png Shining Armor "this has been great" S7E3.png Spearhead "say no more" S7E3.png Spearhead tells Shining and Cadance "go to her" S7E3.png Shining Armor and Cadance leave the art exhibit S7E3.png Shining Armor and Cadance return to the castle S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Amor reunite with Flurry Heart S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor hugging Flurry Heart S7E3.png Flurry Heart flying back to her Auntie Twily S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor looking heartbroken S7E3.png Princess Cadance "had a great time without us" S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor listening to Twilight S7E3.png Twilight Sparkle "Flurry got into some mischief" S7E3.png Twilight Sparkle "I shouldn't have agreed" S7E3.png Twilight Sparkle learned her lesson S7E3.png Twilight shares her lesson with Shining and Cadance S7E3.png Cadance and Shining Armor laughing amused S7E3.png Shining Armor "definitely should've given you" S7E3.png Princess Cadance "we'll give you plenty of notice" S7E3.png Princess Cadance "what are you doing next Tuesday" S7E3.png Princess Cadance "for dinner, not to babysit" S7E3.png Twilight Sparkle "I'll have to check with Spike" S7E3.png Princess Cadance asks where Spike is S7E3.png Дело было в дирижабле Zeppelin at the Canterlot air docks S7E22.png Twilight and her family board the zeppelin S7E22.png Shining Armor -I can't wait to get on this zeppelin- S7E22.png Shining Armor -fly like a Pegasus!- S7E22.png Twilight recalling the Pony Island incident S7E22.png Cadance pleasantly surprised; Shining Armor shocked S7E22.png Shining Armor -I grew out of airsickness- S7E22.png Twilight's family and ponies on the zeppelin deck S7E22.png Twilight's family and ponies hear cruise director S7E22.png Twilight's family listens to director's announcement S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle -that was an assertive welcome- S7E22.png Background ponies look at Twilight and her family S7E22.png Sparkle family enters their zeppelin cabin S7E22.png Twilight Velvet tipping the steward pony S7E22.png Sparkle family marveling at their cabin S7E22.png Sparkle family members happy together S7E22.png Sparkle family looking at Night Light S7E22.png Twilight mentions tiny boats to Shining Armor S7E22.png Shining Armor -only you would remember- S7E22.png Shining Armor tickling Flurry Heart S7E22.png Cadance and Shining Armor look at the schedule S7E22.png Flurry Heart giggling happily S7E22.png Princess Cadance -oh, wonderful!- S7E22.png Twilight's family looks at the almanac S7E22.png Twilight's family looks forward to the Northern Stars S7E22.png Princess Cadance -definitely don't want to miss that- S7E22.png Twilight's family hears director's new announcement S7E22.png Twilight and her family agree to take the tour S7E22.png Twilight and her family leaving their cabin S7E22.png Shining Armor pretending to be a Pegasus S7E22.png Shining Armor instantly gets airsickness S7E22.png Shining Armor about to throw up S7E22.png Princess Cadance -Flurry may be airsick- S7E22.png Cadance tells Shining Armor to take Flurry below deck S7E22.png Iron Will and Sparkle family in zeppelin cabin S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle complaining to Iron Will S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle -just to see Cadance and me!- S7E22.png Iron Will shows Velvet her signed consent forms S7E22.png Twilight Velvet -who reads the fine print-- S7E22.png Night Light suggests turning the ship around S7E22.png Twilight looks at her family's disappointed faces S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle tells Iron Will to wait S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle offers Iron Will a deal S7E22.png Twilight -whatever princess activities you want- S7E22.png Twilight -promise that my family gets to do- S7E22.png Shining Armor -you don't have to do that- S7E22.png Twilight -I don't want the vacation to end- S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle -let down all these ponies- S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle -we have some time before- S7E22.png Iron Will pushes Twilight to the grand prize raffle S7E22.png Cruise ponies gather for the grand prize raffle S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle next to Iron Will on a platform S7E22.png Iron Will -when the zeppelin flies- S7E22.png Iron Will -it's time for a prize!- S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle rejoining her family S7E22.png Iron Will reveals details of the grand prize raffle S7E22.png Iron Will makes it rain streamers and confetti S7E22.png Paddle boat race on the zeppelin cruise S7E22.png Twilight arrives at the paddle boat races S7E22.png Star Tracker bumps into Twilight Sparkle S7E22.png Twilight looking annoyed at Star Tracker S7E22.png Twilight slaps Shining Armor on the back S7E22.png Shining Armor looking more airsick S7E22.png Shining Armor denies being airsick S7E22.png Shining Armor -I'm in the water- S7E22.png Shining Armor -it totally cancels out!- S7E22.png Shining Armor covering his mouth S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle at other end of the race pool S7E22.png Twilight Velvet paddles madly down the pool S7E22.png Twilight Velvet calling out to Shining Armor S7E22.png Shining Armor looking sick at the starting line S7E22.png Shining Armor still looking airsick S7E22.png Shining Armor getting out of the paddle boat S7E22.png Shining Armor stumbles into the pool water S7E22.png Velvet levitates Shining Armor out of the pool S7E22.png Twilight Velvet helps Shining Armor back to the room S7E22.png Twilight and Star Tracker look at the Northern Stars S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle sees the Northern Stars pass over S7E22.png Twilight's family watches the Northern Stars S7E22.png Twilight's family finishes watching the Northern Stars S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle's tears fall to the floor S7E22.png Princess Cadance -you were right, Twilight- S7E22.png Princess Cadance -they were breathtaking- S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle -the cruise ponies are happy- S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle -my family is happy- S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle -even Iron Will is happy- S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle snarling at her family S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle -not even my real family- S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle yelling -stands so close!- S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle stomps a hoof on the floor S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle angrily storming away S7E22.png Princess Cadance worried about Twilight Sparkle S7E22.png Twilight Velvet gives Star Tracker an ice pack S7E22.png Twilight and Cadance return to Sparkle family cabin S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle learns her lesson S7E22.png Twilight suggests something off the schedule S7E22.png Shining Armor and Cadance in complete shock S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle -something I want us to do- S7E22.png Twilight and her family enjoying ice cream S7E22.png Shining Armor still feeling a little airsick S7E22.png Twilight offers ice cream; Shining Armor gets airsick S7E22.png Shining Armor looking annoyed at Twilight Sparkle S7E22.png Flurry Heart happily eating ice cream S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle and her family laughing together S7E22.png Star Tracker looking at Twilight and her family S7E22.png Star Tracker -really kind to include me- S7E22.png Star Tracker -you deserve your own vacation- S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle and ponies looking overboard S7E22.png Shining Armor -pushy and manipulative- S7E22.png Shining Armor impressed by Iron Will's preparedness S7E22.png Velvet, Shining Armor, and Flurry dressed as stars S7E22.png Twilight Sparkle -this is amazing!- S7E22.png Twilight makes fun of Shining Armor's airsickness S7E22.png Shining Armor denying being airsick again S7E22.png Shining Armor getting airsick all over again S7E22.png Shining Armor -maybe I'm not feeling great!- S7E22.png Sparkle family members moving toward a bench S7E22.png Sparkle family in a big group hug S7E22.png |index}} Категория:Галереи персонажей